Virus God
The Virus God is one of the idols in the Battle of the Gods mini-game. It is the idol for Ep 46: Germs of Endearment. Description The virus god is shaped like a green sphere, with many appendages sticking out its sides. In the center of its face is a red eye, and a mouth with 5 sharp-looking teeth. Challenges * Enter the Plague Room. (Hollah! Chamber of Squalor!.) * Enter the Purification Room. (Visit the clean room.) * Drop Pygmy in Plague Fountain. (Bathe in the filth.) * Drop alternate Pygmy in Plague Fountain. (Fountain hopping is fun for all!) * Drop Pygmy in Purification Fountain. (Cleanse your soul!) * Drop alternate Pygmy in purification Fountain. (Spa open to public.) * Pygmy dies from plague. (Sick to death!) * Pygmy killed by purification. (Disrupting natural order is deadly.) * Pygmy picks up plague corpse. (Boy, you gotta carry that weight.) * Pygmy throws plague corpse on fire. (Throw another log on the fire.) * Pygmy corpse burned by fire. (Heat kills microbes.) * Hurricane picks up plague corpse. (Illin' in the Whirlwind.) * Sick Pygmy coughs. (Can you hack it?) * Sick Pygmy barfs. (Lose your lunch.) * Sick Pygmy sneezes. (Disease is snot funny!) * Sick Pygmy baby poops. (Slide into first, feel something burst) * Pygmy sprays purification. (Spray it don't say it.) * Purified Pygmy cleans hands. (OCD behavior.) * Pygmy infected with germs. (Your body is their wonderland.) * Pygmy becomes sprayed with purification. (Sprayed with pure hell!) * Fishing pole infected with germs. (Unsanitary food service.) * Outhouse infected with germs. (Germs in the house!) * Igloo infected with germs. (Spew in the 'gloo.) * Firewood infected with germs. (Sick sticks.) * Ape altar infected with germs. (Stretch germ-strong.) * Ape mountain bongos infected with germs. (Drum with scum.) * Ape mountain winch infected with germs. (Germ turn.) * Pygmy infected from fishing pole. (Catch TWO with this.) * Pygmy infected in outhouse. (Caught on the pot.) * Pygmy infected in igloo. (New meaning for catching cold.) * Pygmy infected by firewood. (Unkindly kindling.) * Pygmy infected by ape altar. (Tainted ape feeder.) * Pygmy infected by ape bongos. ('Beat' the infection.) * Pygmy infected by ape winch. (Take a turn for the worse.) * Pygmy infected by plague corpse. (Beware of the dead.) * Use Tsunami to clear plague. (Wave away disease.) * Give giant ape the plague. (The giant killer.) * Give shark the plague. (Tainted sea food.) * Give the T-Rex the plague. (Make the dino sore.) * Give monkey the plague. (Don't want to be your monkey wretch.) Level Up Tasks *Give ape the plague. *Pygmy killed by purification. *Plague corpse burned by fire. Battle Info * **When the idol is invoked, the Pygmy gains a white glow around his hands. **On the attack, the Pygmy dashes forward, jumps in the air, and shoots white balls of energy at the enemy Pygmy. **If the enemy Pygmy is defeated by this attack, a whirlwind comes out of a hole in the ground, carries the enemy Pygmy around the screen for a second, then drops down the hole with the Pygmy. * A victory in the battle gains your four idols ??? points toward Level Up. Level Stats Trivia Category:Gods Category:Apocalypse Trilogy Category:Aeris Category:Fast Category:Pocket God